New Hedons (MultiChronos)
The New Hedons is a socio-philosophical movement dating back to at least 1st era of the new age, making it one of the oldest known to Men. Fusing with the movement of same name from Battletech's realm, the attitude of Beowulf's sexuality views, as well as many others, including the movement of this universe's Earth, the New Hedons gained both widespread supports and opposes at same time. This movement, surprisingly, settles mostly among great empires of EURAPAC, while being regarded with alarms and horrors by most conservative or religious-based civilizations, especially in AMERICA. In the wake of both horror and excitement after human first stepped beyond their cradle, various political, philosophical and social reform movements has risen. One of them is New Hedons, starting first among the colonies of Europia, Scandinavys, the Confederates and Oceania. Unlike many others still lingered to old Earth's ideologies and moralities at the time, New Hedonists believed strongly that mankind was but a tiny civilization within the vastness of space, thus shouldn't be constrained by our own supposedly made up morality and self-righteousness. Instead of acting to deny one of most ancient and basict mankind's instincts, New Hedonists embrace and actively promote hedonistic creeds, including - but not limited to - unrestrained sexual activity, safely-protected, rights and normalization of sex industry and its workers, as well as legalization of prostitution and polygamy across many colonial worlds; especially during early times of Colonial Eras, during which, the needs of more staffing and the fierce space race among great empires literary promoted the idea "time is short, let's enjoy ourselves while we still can". All these activities, throughout much of 1st era, had effectively been the grounds for the Second Sexual Revolution , started first on Scandinavian space settlements, but quickly spreaded through known space. Like its version from another dimension, new hedonists are also well-known for being highly "immoral reckness", with loose views over sexuality or drugs, and sheer excess. Over colonies and territories of millions of polities, including some of the greatest ones - the Danish, the CES, the JIOR or the Yamatoran - entire territories or planet-sized stations are dedicated to "Pleasure for the pleasure's sake" idea, converting into enormous red light districts. Sex industry of Earth pre-Event time had evolved over time, becoming excessive pleasure industry, which thriving across various space territories; prompting many conservative polities have to bar their citizens to go there. On many worlds and space megastructures, line of love hotels and other pleasure facilities (strip club, for instance) are easily stretched for miles. Trivia - Do not be confused with New Hedons in Battletech. - This is purely a work of fanfic. Credits for the original work belong to its creator. - This is a fictitious work. On no account, this should be treated as offensive, as the author (me) has no intend to strictly stick to reality or realistic moral when writing. In other word, feel free not to read if you don't like. - In case someone asks, I'm 99% sex-positive and strongly hate the old negative views, especially in Asia. Category:The Multiversal Chronicles Category:Ideologies (The Multiversal Chronicles) Category:Social movements (The Multiversal Chronicles) Category:Political movements (The Next Renaissance)